blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ni Hau
__NOEDITSECTION__ Dedication "To the lovely Crystie, thank you for drawing me amazing art and being such a kind friend. I'm so grateful, I decided to write this fanfiction. I hope you like it." -Sandy nI HAu is a short one-shot written by Sandpaw. It is about cats from China come to the clan cat territories, and wonder about life there. ---- nI HAu - sTARTSometimes I wonder why I had a twoleg. They're weird, and they were totally useless to me. The only good thing they did to me was they taught me how to speak Chinese – no, Mandarin! You probably think it’s funny that cats speak Mandarin too, as it’s only for twolegs. But it’s useful sometimes, and that made our lives easier and more fun, in a clan. I’m Yǒnggǎn, which means brave in Chinese. I have a group of cats living with me, called Xìngyùn (lucky), Xiǎo (small) and Lèi (kind). We were transported to another ‘country’ (that’s what twolegs call it) from China. It made our lives harder, as we were on unfamiliar land. We came across a few clan cats, that saved us. “Who are you, what do you want?” hissed the chocolate tabby tom. Xiǎo nervously hid behind Lèi, who licked Xiǎo’s forehead. Xìngyùn seemed brave enough, so he mewed, “Sorry if we’re on your territory,” he apologised, “We’ll go, as we can only speak Mandarin–” Before Xìngyùn could finish, a long-furred black she-cat interrupted. “Wait!” she exclaimed, “You can speak Mandarin? We need your help!” she nodded to the chocolate tabby. “Brownspots, escort them back to camp, I’m going to get Burningstar!” Xiǎo slowly padded to Brownspots. “Who’s Burningstar?” he squeaked. Brownspots smiled at the kit. “Our leader. The black she-cat is Dawnsky, and I’m Brownspots. Who may you be, little one?” he asked the small dark brown kit. Xiǎo excitedly jumped up. “I’m Xiǎo, that’s Lèi, my mother, that’s Xìngyùn, my father and finally, that’s Yǒnggǎn, my friend!” Brownspots nodded. “You have interesting names. Let’s go to camp now.” I blushed. Xiǎo’s so nice, he was the cat who let me stay with Lèi and Xìngyùn. Later at camp, a huge flame-coloured tom sat on a huge rock, who I guessed it was Burningstar. He leaped off the rock. “So, I’ve heard you speak Mandarian,” Burningstar mewed, looking at Xiǎo and Lèi, then me and Xìngyùn. “Come to my den, and I’ll discuss what the problem is.” We gathered in Burningstar’s den. It was a bramble den, which reminded me of the woodland forest near my house – no twoleg den. “So, recently these twolegs settled in our territory,” he explained, “And they speak weirder than other twolegs. A rogue called Minty told us they speak Mandarin,” he shivered, “They’re building dens in our territory, and we want you to speak to them.” Xìngyùn curled his lips up in a snarl. “Are you crazy?” he exclaimed. “They’re twolegs. We’re a buncha cats!” Xiǎo bounced up. “I think we can do it!” he excitedly yelled. “Take it, you twolegs!” he squealed as he battered the air. Burningstar nodded slowly. “So, what do you think, Lèi, would you do it?” The white she-cat tipped her head. “I think,” she mewed. “I’ll be happy to do it. Yǒnggǎn?” I thought for a moment. What if the twolegs killed us? But it was worth it, being admired by these clan cats. “Yes,” I blurted out, “Yes, I can.” Xìngyùn twitched his ears. “What will you reward us with?” he demanded. “Prey?” Burningstar blinked. I cringed. Hopefully it wasn’t a small prize like prey! Burningstar raised his head. “Territory,” he mewed, “Live with us, and it will be easier to survive.” I nodded. “We have a deal,” I mewed. The leader nodded. “Deal.” “So here’s the place,” Dawnsky mewed, “Where twolegs are destroying our land. You’ll just have talk to them. So who what’s to try first?” No one said anything. Great, I thought, No one will volunteer. I’ll do it! “I’ll do it,” I declared. Lèi put her paw on my back. “Good luck,” she mewed. I leaped over dust and bricks. “Hēi!” I yelled. The twolegs turned around in shock. “Yī zhǐ shuōhuà de māo!” They screamed. “Pǎo!” yelled another. “Děngdài!” I yelled. “Sēnlín lǐ de māo yìwèizhe méiyǒu hàichu!” I explained, “Tāmen yīn nǐ cuīhuǐ tāmen de tǔdì ér shòukǔ. Rúguǒ nǐ xiǎng jiàn fángzi, qù qítā dìfāng, ràng tāmen dúzì yīrén!” They stopped. One of the twolegs slowly started to talk, “Hǎo de! Wǒmen huì ràng nǐ yīgè rén dāizhe. Zhǐshì bùyào gēnzhe wǒmen!” One of the other twolegs started to go away too. “Huǒjìmen, ràng wǒmen líkāi zhèxiē huì shuōhuà de māo ba!” All the twolegs fled. Burningstar, Dawnsky and other clan cats cheered. "Yǒnggǎn! Yǒnggǎn!" I felt brave. I had saved the clan. I was a hero. Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction